


What if...

by Peregrin_Ionad



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peregrin_Ionad/pseuds/Peregrin_Ionad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of AU, parallel universe, fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if...

“What if” he says, late one night, as they’re curled up on the sofa, channel hopping, “What if there are parallel universes out there, maybe we’re in one right now, doing exactly what we’re doing, only we’re a little bit different.”  
“What, you mean like secret agents or something? Tracking suspects down by the bay.”  
“Or something” he replies “most likely we’d end up finding them in Splott.”  
“Splott. Not very James Bond is it?” he laughs “it’s grim down there, but I think you’re more likely to find aliens than terrorists. And St Mary’s street on a Saturday night, that’s got to be full of aliens!”  
“Yeah, still, I could be the dashing leader and you could be my fearless assistant!”  
“Your sidekick? Thanks a bunch! And dashing? What would you be doing, charming the aliens with your smile, your smooth American accent and a few crap chat-up lines?”  
“Worked for you didn’t it!”  
I’ll have you know I married you for your heart and very possibly for your gorgeous arse, but not for that ridiculous line you threw at me after you’d poured your coffee all over my best suit.”  
“Oh, I am wounded, now it all comes out! You only love me for my body, my brains mean nothing to you!”  
“Oh don’t be so over-dramatic, Jack. Even you must admit that ‘Do you need any help getting out of those wet clothes?’ isn’t one of your best!”  
Jack mouths the line along with him, then grinning asks: “So, Ianto, if we really were alien hunters in that parallel universe what exactly would your pick-up line be? ‘Are you from Venus, cos I’ve never seen someone as beautiful?’”  
Ianto groans at this and turns to plant a kiss on Jack’s lips, cutting off his next words, neatly ending the conversation.


End file.
